


Unwanted Questions

by pelin19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 3x02 May and Hunter goes to drink that beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So before you reading it, I want you to remember that English is not my native language.
> 
> Have fun!

Despite all the protests of May, Hunter managed to take her out for a beer. They found a little pub with a crappy singer in it. After listening the singer a few minutes, Hunter shrugged his shoulder and said "Beer is beer in the end."  
They found a small table away from the singer and all the crowd. It isn't that May's not happy about Simmons or something. She just wasn't in the mood for celebrating. Actually, she wasn't in the mood for anything at all.  
Hunter came with two unopened bottle in his hands. He opened one and handed it over May. 

They drank their beers in silence even though Hunter. When the singer started another beautiful song with his awful voice, Hunter whispered "Bloody hell."  
May lifted her eyes up from the bottle she hold to the man in front of her. "What?" she asked simply. "After all that songs, did you just realized how bad he is?"  
"No" replied Hunter, clearly his head wasn't around there. "The song has a special thing for me."  
May didn't ask more. This was one of the good things of hanging with Melinda May. She never pushes you to talk about something you don't want. Unless you're not hiding nuclear bomb codes or other secret information. And there were things even a blabber like Lance Hunter doesn't want to talk about. 

"You were in the Army in England before you were with Hartley, right?" the Asian woman asked after a couple more beers. Hunter replied with a smile, a bit proud and a bit regret in it. "Yes and no. I was a lieutenant in Special Air Services."  
"Did you quit?"  
"Naah, I got kicked out." said British man. May let a small laugh slip through her lips. She wasn't surprised to be honest. Still she asked "Why?"  
He took a sip from his beer then answered. "I got bored. The SAS is too strict for me." May rolled her eyes to him. Hunter didn't care about it. He was used to people rolling their eyes to him. "How long you've been with the SHIELD?" he asked. The woman shrugged her shoulder and said "Since I've known myself. My mother was an agent, too." Then she gave him a look. It was suppose to be enough for Hunter to not ask any further questions. But of course, he was Hunter so he asked "Why did you and that shrink divorced?"  
May replied quickly with "Why did you and Bobbi divorced?" Hunter grimaced and took a deep breath.  
"Don't ask questions that you don't want to answer yourself Hunter." said May and stand up. Hunter got too far, he got it with that. "Okay okay, no more talking. You don't have to go."  
May took some cash from her pocket and put them under the beer bottles. "See you soon Hunter." Then she left. 

Hunter drank one more beer while listening that crappy singer. Then he left, too.


End file.
